tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd Renrut's Twelfth Camp
Nalyd Renrut's Twelfth Camp is the twelfth camp in the Nalyd Renrut series. Rules Do not edit this #Do not edit sections that say Do not edit this or any scoreboards. #Only talk at the campsite of your character. #You may not vote for yourself. #You may not give immunity you won to another player. #You may not change your vote. #Do not edit what others say. #You may not quit. Contestant History Do Not Edit This Interactions Friendships *KeKe and Kyle *Jacobasin and KeKe *Jacobasin and Kyle *Koops and Deendee *Jacobasin and Deendee *Deendee and Keke *Koops and Mandi *Addison and Koops *Addison and Johnson *Kaylynn and Mandi (debatable) Conflicts *Jacobasin to Koops *Teddy to Jacobasin *Jacobasin to Gunter *Teddy to Gunter *Kaylynn to Gunter *Teddy to Koops *Deendee to Teddy *Teddy to Everyone *Kaylynn to Teddy *Teddy to Mandi *Teddy to Addison *Deendee to Mandi Attractions *Mandi to Porthus Relationships Alliances Elimination Table Do Not Edit This Day One Arrival Chris: *watches as 18 teens step off a helicopter onto a sandy beach* Welcome to the show everybody. Deendee: Yo, dawgs, yo. Word. Chris: ... Welcome everybody but this guy. Jacobasin: *put hand on his ear like a headseat* Moving in, moving in, surely there are magically deer around! Oh wait.. Am I in game, or not? Oh well, *put hand down* Hey Everyone! Addison: *Walks in and looks around* Uh... Hi, everybody... Deendee: *sees Addison* What up, shawtay? Jake: *walks out* Salutations everyone! Johnson: Yeah, hey. Jacobasin: So Chris, is there you know.. wireless contenction any where within 5 miles of here? Cause, you know. I have.. umm, a bud I need to talk to. Cause, unlike you. I might have a social life. Addison: I-I don't think so... Jacobasin: *wrapped arm around Addisons shoulder* So are you a fellow player of the World of Chularshion? If so, what creature do you have as a loyal companion to take down the Monsters of the Horde! Koops: And this is where my nightmare begins. Addison: Uh.... *slowly walks back away from Jacobasin* Koops: *looks around* I guess I can stay here, on a count that I can win a lot of money. Deendee: Yo, errybody, you can call me Deendee. Koops: Hey Deendee, the name's Koops; how are you doing? Jacobasin: *shakes head and mumbles to himself* Keep yourself together Jacobasin.. The internet... the game.. is all virtual.. or is it? Maybe, maybe. This is virtual, and the game is reality! ... *shook head* So guys! We are going to have fun right? *smile* Koops: *sarcastically* I bet it will be loads of fun, but forgive me for not leaping for joy. Jacobasin: (Conf) As said by the Shaman of the Flor Tribe, I will not be cast away due to simple humilation. You will be brought down, the bug will come around and bite you! He said as he fell into the magical pit of doom cast by the Flor Tribe. Koops: (CONF) *facepalms* What am I gonna do with these people? Jacobasin: So , everyone else... *walked away from Koops* How are you guys doing? *flinched* Chris: Later we will be doing a challenge to determine teams. Deendee: Sweet, yo. Johnson: Interesting. Koops: So how will the teams be decided by? Teddy: *Drinks a Chai Team* Someone give me their phone! I demand one right now! Kyle: Hello. *puts on shades* Teddy: *Points at Kyle* You, give me your phone right now. Kyle: No thanks, I left my phone at home, we're not supposed to have one here anyways. Teddy: *Facepalms* Whatever. I don't care what we're not supposed to have here. You are useless now, so go away. Jacobasin: Kyle, those shades give you +21 defence from the sun element attacks. Try using a banadana over your eyes and get +1000 defence from the sun. But you lose vision! Take a risk! Teddy: *Rolls eyes* You must have an unlimited nerd stat... Kyle: (CONF) Teddy's kinda annoying... Jacobasin: *shook head and cleared throat* Ugh,.. I mean.. Sup? Teddy: There you go, whatever your name is. Kyle: *makes salsa* Anyone want some? Teddy: *Pretends to trip, causing the salsa to spill on Kyle* Oops, was that me? Jacobasin: Hey, pass it over.. MAN, I want some DUDE. *put hand out* Kyle: It's fine, I have an apron on, and I made two extra bowls, here ya go! *pours bowl on Teddy's head* Here ya go Jacobasin *pours salsa in bowl, and chips in a semi-medium bag* Teddy: How dare you!? *Spills Jacobasin salsa* You, will pay Kyle (CONF: He's pathetic! I'm not surprised if his blood was filthy with patheticness) Kyle: Sorry, Teddy, I sorda have a temper problem. *hugs her* (CONF: I tend to get peeved off easily, so yeahh.. *pulls out Portable DVD player, and begins to watch Transformers 3.) OH YEAH! YOU KILL SENTINAL PRIME, OPTIMUS! Teddy: Ugh! I will not be hugged by such a filthy pathetic person! I demand you to let go of me this instance!!! Koops: (CONF) Right now from what I'm watching I have two choices; one, form an alliance with Teddy and win an easy million but with a target on my back or two, help out Kyle and vote him out and make my journey towards the money a bit harder. What to do, what to do. Kyle: I bath twice a day, every day, My dad's the CEO of NBC television, and my mom used to be the queen of England, I am rich, and I just love living a normal life, without being thought of as a spoiled brat, I mainly cook my own meals, even though I have chefs in my mansion. Tara: *arrives* Hello people! I'm Tara. Great to meet you all! Kyle: Hey Tara, how are ya? Teddy: *Gets really angry* Well you know what Kyle? My daddy doesn't need a job to earn money, and I don't see why you would be in a stupid reality show if your mom was the Queen of England! I get everything I want, and that's the way I like it. So shut your mouth, as I don't need that talk from you! Tara: Hey guys. Calm down! What's going on here? Gunter: *arrives* Keke: *Arrives* The future was right. Gunter: Keke wanna be an in alliance Kyle: Hey Keke, what's up? :D Keke: *Turns to Gunter* Rushing things will not help. *To Kyle* Hello there Kyle. Tara: *to Teddy* What is going on? Gunter: *takes off shirt to reveal 8-pack of abs* Hey Teddy wanna be in an alliance? Teddy: No. Girls with money like me don't interact with boys who build muscle just to look good. Gunter: Kyle wanna be in an alliance Kyle: Aren't you rushing things? *takes off shades* Tara: *to Gunter* Maybe you should try befriending some people before considering an alliance with them. Some people might not want ot team up with a total stranger. You should wait unitl we have the teams set out first. Teddy: *Rolls eyes* Maybe he's just doing that so he can dump his alliance members and get further in the game Jacobasin: I dont even know you, yet I hate you already. (@ Gunter) The nerve of some people. I guess Ignorance is Bliss. Tara: Adn Gunter, it is a bit too early for alliances now. Maybe a bit later. Teddy: Spritual speech there Tara. Kyle: Just wait to know people Gunter, you just arrived, like 7 minutes ago. Kaylynn: *steps off the boat (?) silently and joins the contestants* Kyle: Hello, Kaylynn! :D Teddy: *Rolls eyes* What in the world is your issue, Kaylynn? Jacobasin: Hey Bud *knuckle punched Kyles shoulder and then waved to Kaylynn* Keke: *Smiles at Kaylynn* Welcome. Kyle: *pats Keke's back* You're really good at mind reading, ya know that? :) (CONF) What, I like being friendly. >.> Keke: I know, it's my gift :D Gunter: (CONF: *throws up*) Jacobasin: Hi Keke! :D *shivered and mumbled* Its just the internet, and the game. Leave it be. Gunter: Hey Keke...what's up Kyle: (CONF) I feel an attraction towards Keke. (NON-CONF) Gunter, you're an actor? So cool! :D Keke: Hello Gunter and Jacobasin. Nice to finally meet you two. Gunter: Yep! You can see me on ABC Family, Disney, Nick, and Cartoonnetwork Kyle: What shows? :D Kaylynn: Uh... Gunter: On Disney I'm about to guest star on A.N.T. Farm, Fish Hooks, and I'll be a main character in the new series Jessie. Cartoonnetwork......I will paly someone in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and more shows. And so on Kyle: A.N.T Farm scares me.. D: Gunter: xD.....Yeah the Total Drama series is cool I'm gonna be in the 4th season Jacobasin: Not to burst your bubble, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island is a cartoon. Kaylynn: *chuckles* Gunter: I know...which means you get to HEAR me..xD Kyle: I had a recurring role on Young and The Restless from the day I was born (May 23, 1993- June 3, 2010) 17 years.. they fired me, and replaced me with Dirk Granger, they killed off my CHARACTER :| Gunter: I was on Full house From the day I was born in 92 till 95 when it stopped running. I also won an Oscar for "Best Teen Actor" and many more awards and nominations Kaylynn: From the day you were born? *rolls eyes* Jake: *waits* Chris, when is the challenge? Gunter: Literally, they needed a child being born, so My mother went on the show two. Kyle: TMI. Gunter: Well Kaylynn thought I was wrong I was jsut proving my self xD Seth: *arrives* Ah, the good life *puts on sunglasses* Teddy: Really Kyle? Interesting... Gunter: I like your Tude Teddy, Reminds me of my ex-girlfriend Eve Seth: Oh wow. Um, yeah, so what's up everybody? Kyle: Yeah.. I've really dropped off the actor canvass, meh, I don't mind. It's Young and The Restless' lost, someone else's gain. Gunter: Kyle I can get you a guest role in Jessie Teddy: Kyle, you have a better career than me. I own The Teddy Tiles and I make only $13,000 a week... Seth: So, yeah, when will this begin? Jacobasin: Pish, only 13 thosand a week? I make twenty seven thosand rupies every ten minutes. Thanks to my share crops in the Nether and my invesments in Lord Gloop of the Jajobos. Kyle: Nice Jacobasin! Seth: Lets talk about something I'm interested in, like Sims or music! Teddy: Hah! What are you going to use the money for? Buy a girlfriend you can never get? Jacobasin: Are you intrested in roaming and exploring the endless worlds of Virtualia? *mumbled* Maybe its Realtia, it might be reality, and this might all be fake. *talked out loud again* I am a Level 27 Roaming Mage! With a Fairy Buddy who ALWAYS and I mean ALWAYS, points me in the right paths to monsters where I have to battle, and then collect experience! Keke: I've made $40,000 in one week. People like legit future-tellers. Jacobasin: Oh, your a fortune teller? Tell me a little fortune, please? All I have.. is... twenty cents, some pocket lint, and a button *he fished out of his pocket* Gunter: I'm an actor. I make more than 150,000 a week. I make over 1.5 million a year Keke: *To Jacobasin* Tell me something real quick. You're a Virtual explorer, right? What is that? Koops: That's something I'd like to know as well. Seth: Oooh a physic chick. Tell me my future Keke! Jacobasin: A person who roams the worlds of Virtualia, in search of nothing, actually.. You just chill, explore, see the virtual world. Its basically, a perfect world. Some may say.. its reality, and this is virtual. You start to lose your grip, on whats real and whats not.. You lose your sence of time, time may fly by, or slow down. Teddy: Oh, nerd. I have no idea what any of that meant Jacobasin: Honestly? Im not nerd, Im not good at ... GEOMETRY, or like.. SCIENCE or any of that stuff. Im just a normal person trying to make his way in life. Gunter: Teddy I just LOVE your Tude, it reminds me of my ex-GF Eve Teddy: Oh please, Jacobasin, stop denying it. And Gunter, just stop trying to impress me. I don't like you Gunter: Who said I like you Koops: (CONF) Gunter doesn't even deserve to be here; he says he's an actor and he says that he was in all these shows and movies, I don't even know why he's here if he probably is rich and has a lot of money. Not to mention he's acting like a suck-up to Teddy. Gunter: I came to compete here, to try something new, reality shows Koops: Sure you are. Keke: *To Jacobasin* In your future, I see a man who has become perplexed by the meaning of life, and what's real, and what's virtual. If you do not find the answer, it may end fatally. Teddy: Oh my goodness, that sounds mysterious! Not Seth: (CONF) Well... Jacobasin: Oh KeKe, your so smart! I applaud you, maybe you need a buddy to assist you on the path to attack Mursmorlof? DOH. I did it again. Gunter: (CONF: There's a lot of freaks and insanes here........I love it! :D xD) Koops grow up and don't be a pain in my butt, and don't be jealous of my famousness Keke: *To Jacobasin* That is what I was talking about. You need to spend some time away from the virtual world. Teddy: Yes he does. And Gunter, please be quiet! We get it, you're famous and junk like that... Jocabasin: Maybe I could, *punched the air* Ohh, oops. Could, hang.. *flailed arm like a wand* Oh no, with you for a while? *started doing jumping jacks* WTF? O: Gunter: And Teddy, Be quiet! We get it, Your a WITCH! Keke: I think that would be ideal for you, Jacobasin. Teddy: Oh Gunter, such horrible insults! I demand you to go away, now run along. Gunter: After you my wickedness....know get out of my sight im becoming deaf from your annoyign self Addison: C-can't we all just get a-along? Gunter: Hello Addison.....I can see your shy, by the end of this camp you won't be xD nice to meet you Mandi: Hmm... (CONF) So... Uhm, is this on? o.O Anyway, it's already day one and haven't we been through enough? Maddie: (CONF) So... so far this really sucks... Challenge One Chris: You must vote for three team captains, the three people with the most votes win, no, you cannot vote for yourself. Don't talk after you vote. Deendee: I vote Koops, G. Jacobison: I vote KeKe Kyle: I vote for Keke Gunter: Keke Addison: *sighs quietly* I'd like to be a captain... I vote Jake. Keke: I vote for Kyle. Koops: I vote for KeKe. Seth: I vote for Keke. Johnson: I vote for Addison. Chris: 1 vote Koops, 5 votes Keke, 1 vote Jake, 1 vote Kyle, 1 vote Addison. Teddy: Whatever. I vote for Kyle Kaylynn: Meh. I'll vote for Addison. Mandi: *Glances at the other contestants* I vote... KeKe. :D Jake: I vote Keke :s Tara: I vote Jake Chris: 1 vote Koops, 7 votes Keke, 2 votes Jake, 2 votes Kyle, 2 votes Addison. Cat: I vote for... Addison. Kyle: Just end the challenge already, Jake can be a captain. Maddie: I guess I'll vote for Jake... Chris: 1 vote Koops, 7 votes Keke, 3 votes Jake, 3 votes Addison. Okay, Keke, Jake, and Addison are our team captains. First, tell me your team name (Two words, it can be like Screaming Gophers or Team Amazon, alone those lines) and a color. After you do that, you can start picking people. You'll pick one at a time, Keke, then Jake, then Addison. Keke: My team name will be Team Fortune, and we will have the color blue. Keke: I also choose Jacobasin as my first team member. Jacobasin: Haha, thanks. The.. ogres.. I mean.. First pick of the season! Maddie: Ok, but you're missing out on an awesome player... (points to herself) Addison: I choose for my team name to be the Nebulous Knights and the color to be Silver. Kyle: You keep thinking that Maddie. Maddie: Oh, stop being so thick, Kylie! Kyle: -_- Okay, Manny. *walks away towards Keke* Jake: Our team name shall be Team Awesomeness. And I also pick Maddie Addison: I pick Kyle Maddie: Finally! Someone isn't too thick to pick me! Seth: Congrats guys for getting captain! You 3 deserve it! (CONF) This should be fun. Keke: I choose Deendee. Jake: I guess I choose Cat. Addison: Johnson. Johnson: Wise choice. Keke: I choose Gunter. Jake: Seth. Over here. Addison: Lizzie Keke: I choose Teddy. Jake: Kaylynn? Koops: *sitting in a chair and reading a magazine until he gets picked* Addison: Porthus Porthus: *Sighs, relieved, and walks over to his captain* "My thanks." Keke: My last choice is Koops :) Koops: Say what? Jake: Mandi Addison: *looks to Tara* I guess you're with me... Kyle: So everyone's chosen, let's go Chris! Teddy: Ugh...taking forever! I demand for the next challenge to start! Koops: Hey Teddy, why don't you try waiting? It works. Teddy: Koops, why don't you try to be quiet? It works way better than your dumb idea *Rolls eyes* Koops: Being quiet is a part of waiting, genius. Teddy: *Blushes with frustration* You...you...pathetic loser! *Throws her hot coffee at Koops* Koops: You're really making a good impression, keep it up. Teddy: I get everything I want Koops, and I like it that way, Daddy promised me that I'll win, and if Daddy promises me something, I always get it. Gunter: Hahahaha Koops: *laughs with Gunter* Teddy: Laugh all you want, Daddy never lies to me! *Counts her money* Gunter: See her money! I make more than that a week. Also, Guess what....you daddy's lieing you won't come in first place.....you'll be elimianted 1st Teddy: *Facepalms Gunter* Uh, please get your face from my space bubble! I don't need pigs severing my perfectness Gunter: *yawns at how boring Teddy is* Teddy: *Grabs Gunter's hand and shoves it in his mouth, causing him to stop yawning* Shut it Gunter: *takes hand out of mouth so fast it hits her arm and her money flies away* Teddy: No! *Takes an extra $100 out of her purse, and starts chasing the money* Gunter: See Ya! Chris: Keke got the most votes, so she and Team Fortune are immune tonight! Nebulous Knights, Team Awesomeness, both of you will vote a member off tonight. Teddy: *Smirks at Gunter* Told you I'm not going home first First Vote Nebulous Knights Vote (1) Johnson: I vote for Lizzie. Addison: Tara Porthus: *Struggles to come up with a name for a few minutes* "Kyle, forgive me." Tara: I vote Lizzie. Chris: Lizzie, Kyle, vote. Chris: Lizzie is out. Team Awesomeness Vote (1) Jake: I vote Maddie Mandi: Maddie. Seth: Maddie. Maddie: What did I do? By the way, I vote Kaylynn. (Bloomin: Sorry that I wasn't on, but I didn't ecpect to get a challenge today so i haven't been on since this afternoon.) Kaylynn: Maddie Maddie: What? What did I even do to make you guys not like me? Mandi: It's simple we find you "useless". You didn't make the cut, sorry. (This is her character development, I honestly didn't mean that towards you as a user. xD) (Bloomin: Thanks for not saying it to me as a user, but it still feels sucky finally making an NR Camp and then being the 1st out, especially when I hardly got to prove my worth) Cat: If it means anything, I vote Kaylynn... (Sorry, I just don't want to vote for Bloomin. I think Maddie was pretty active and deserved to stay longer.) Chris: Maddie is out. Maddie: Fine, whatever! Your funeral! Day Two Camp Chat (2) Chris: The boys are in one cabin, the girls in the other. You can go to the outhouse, showers, mess hall, lake, dock, or cabins. Deendee: *wakes up, goes to showers* Mandi: *Awakens* Ugh, I need a cool, sprinkle of water on my face after last day. -___- *heads towards to the showers* Porthus: *Wakes, and soundlessly heads toward the docks* Seth: *wakes up and heads to the showers* Deendee: *showers* In da shower yo, shampoo in my hair yo! Aah! Shampoo in my eye, dawg! Mandi: .... *steps out of the shower, neat and clean; walking out of the bathrooms* ... Hmm... *Sees a small vast of figure seemingly to be Porthus and walks over to the dock* Teddy: *Takes a shower, then finishes and waits inside* I demand a towel! Deendee: *still showering* You didn't bring one with you? Ouch, G. *continues showering* Soap, soap, soap, yo, soap. Koops: *swimming in the lake* Teddy: Of course not. I expected one of you pigs to give me one, right now! Mandi: Uhh.. Hi, there. You're that Porthus-guy, right? *Approaches him* Deendee: *wraps towel around self, steps out of shower* Good luck with that, yo. Jake: *walks with towels to the shower and takes a shower* Porthus: *Glances at Mandi from his position of sitting on the dock* "That I am." Mandi: *Stares into Porthus's eyes* Well, what's up with you? You haven't said a simple word since you got here... Porthus: "I prefer not to." Teddy: Oh shut up Deendee! *Steals a towel and goes to the girls cabin* Koops: *floating on a tube, snickering at Teddy's attitude* I would just keep it around, because it's attitude entertains me. Jake: *gets out of shower and into clothes and brushes hair* Mandi: *Feels puzzled* ..... Your one strange fellow, I have to say. At least show some emotion? Deendee: Whatever yo. *goes to boys cabin* (CONF) Deendee: Teddy needs to chill. Forrealz. Porthus: "My morning meditation prevents me from doing just that, Milady." Mandi: *Nods her head* True, I guess. I haven't had enough sleep from your male teammates. -_- Deendee: *puts on bathing suit, goes to lake, swims* Teddy: *Goes to the lake, and sees Koops* Ugh, it's you Koops: Hello it! Teddy: *Glares at Koop* Hello pig (CONF: I'm better than everyone else! You know why? Because I'm perfect) Porthus: *Closes his eyes* "I apologize on their behalf." Koops: (CONF) Is Teddy a girl or a guy? I can't tell because I saw it was in the boy's bathroom and then in the girl's. I can care less for that androgynous worm either way. Gunter: (CONF: Teddy is know on everyone's kill list -_- ) Teddy: *Swims gracefully* I'm so perfect! *Looks at mirror, and admires self* Mandi: *Slightly grins at Porthus* Why, thank you. Let's make a deal, you lose the challenge. You get to tell me your secret, Porthus. ;) And if I lose, well you can simply find out why I'm talking to you. Koops: (CONF) I wonder if its possible if I can throw Teddy into the lake when I vote it out. Deendee: *swims up to Teddy* You gotta chill. Teddy: You need to butt away, Deendee. Get away from my perfect face Jake: *walks to the beach and lays in a beach chair* Gunter: (CONF: Teddy thinks she so perfect when she ain't she's the fartheset from Perfect, what's next she is gonna make us wait on her?) Koops: *dunks Teddy* Not so perfect now, sexy! Teddy: *Screams* No!!! No!!! *Runs to the showers* Porthus: *Opens his eyes for a moment, looks at Mandi, and then shuts them again* "Challenge accepted, though I don't have many secrets, Milady." Koops: *trips Teddy as it runs* Teddy: You dog! *Slaps Koops and pushes him into the girls bathroom* Mandi: *Eye-twitches; smiling at Porthus* Haha... cute. But, I never lose. :) Koops: (CONF) Getting pushed into the girls bathroom was quite a privilege; I got to see girls that are worth something in life. Deendee: *walks over to Teddy and Koops* Whoa, chill. Teddy: You need to shut up Deendee! *Throws her coffee at him* Koops: And you call yourself perfect, b***h?! Jake: *notices argument* Those people don't know hwo to shut up. Teddy: Oh Koops, I know I am. Now butt off! *Stomps to the girls cabin to look at herself in the mirror* Deendee: My face! *falls* Why, yo, why?! (CONF) Mandi: Porthus is probably one of the sanest people on this show, I just can't stand them but he is one of the guys that understands me. I can't believe I said that I need to focus on the game... *Sigh* Teddy: (CONF: Ugh, Daddy, I demand you to get rid of Koops! You promised me that I get everything I want, SO I DEMAND YOU TO GET RID OF HIM DADDY!!!) Deendee: *gets into shower, showers* Covered in coffee yo :( Sad rap, dawg. Koops: *showering, to Deendee* Tell me about it. Porthus: "And I never give up, Milady. I look forward to competing against you." *Stands, and silently walks back to the boy's cabin* Teddy: *Counts money in the girls cabin* One hundred dollars, two hundred dollars, and oh my gosh, three hundred dollars! Mandi: *Glances at Teddy* Uhm, who are you? Cuz' obviously your on my purse. Deendee: *feels weird talking to another dude while he showers* (xD) She's so... Wow. And she's on my team. Koops: *talking to Deendee* I think it's safe for both of us if we vote her out, before we end up doing who knows what to her. Teddy: I was just seeing how poor you are, Mandi, is it? It's true, you're so poor you can be classified as dirt *Throws her money in the trash and walks out* Mandi: I'm no psycho-beast who abruptly is a little girl with no breasts at all! :@ *Jumps on Teddy; ripping some of her hair in the process* Deendee: *listens to girls fighting* Wow, girls are crazy, bro. Koops: *hears commotion from showers* Looks like someone's finally going to murder Teddy...about time. Keke: *Wakes up and yawns* I'm going to stay away from the showers for now... Jacobisan: *woke up, and walked to dock and sat down* Ugh, this is going to be a LONGGGGGGG season. Mandi: *Punches Teddy in the mouth; walking away in the process* Oh hai, KeKe. You might want to go to sleep. Koops: Is Teddy okay? Please tell me it's not okay! Teddy: *Has Mandi's purse* You stupid beast! *Sets it on fire and it has all of Mandi's belongings in it* Deendee: Yo, Koops, throw me a towel? Koops: *throws Deendee a towel and leaves the bathroom* Mandi: You just dug your own grave. >-> *Threateningly glares at Teddy* Teddy: At least I can afford my own grave! *Glares at Mandi* Koops: With daddy's counterfeit money, you can. Teddy: What was that? I heard you about to say counterfeit! HOW DARE YOU!? HIS MONEY IS AS REAL AS YOUR FACE CAN BE!!! *Pushes Koops into the lake* Keke: *Walks down to the dock* Hi Jacobasin! :D Deendee: *walks by in a towel* Y'all are crazy... *walks into boys' cabin* Jacobasin: Oh hey, what a crazy camp right? <.<.. Koops: *in the lake* I know my face is real, just like your crappy personality. Teddy: My personality is perfect! A person who gets everything they want is perfect!!! *Throws a tantrum* Koops: Yeah, because throwing a fit is totally something perfect people do, right? *laughs* Teddy: Ugh!!! You need to shut up and be the worthless little dog you are! *Pushes Koops into the lake again and stomps off* Mandi: *Walks to the mess hall* I hate this place! -_-" Deendee: *gets dressed, goes to dock with Keke and Jacobasin* Sup? Porthus: *Grabs his towel from the cabin and heads to the showers* Koops: *gets out of the lake and screams to Teddy* I'd feel sorry for the guy your daddy would threaten to kill if he didn't date you! Teddy: *No one has ever yelled at her, so she stops* Did you just...yell at me? I never got yelled at before... Koops: I feel honored then. Jacobisan: Nothing, Deendee just shooting some mystical bir...mystical.. water.. The sunlight of the water makes it look really mystical doesnt it? Teddy: Daddy's always told me to treat other people like dirt, and since you are dirt I don't have to treat you like one Koops: Your father sucks and your mother was probably in the insane asylum while you were in her. Deendee: They gotta stop fighting, yo. Challenge Two Chris: Your team must make a commercial advertising people to come to this camp! Knights Commercial Porthus: *Looks to Addison* "What are your orders, leader?" Addison: Um, how about just showcasing Chris a lot and stuff? ... Johnson: Yeah, because Chris is surely the best part about here. Addison: Oh... Uh... then what do you suggest... Johnson: No, I was being serious, Chris literally is the best part about this place, besides the other competitors. Addison: Uh... *makes commericla* ---- *A montage of Chris photos is shown as "I Wanna Be Famous" plays in the background* Energetic Announcer: Nalyd Renrut's Twelfth Camp! Torture for us, entertainment value for you! ---- Addison: ...*sighs* Porthus: "A valiant effort." Chris: Epic... fail. Knights, you lose. Awesomeness Commercial Jake: Maybe we should show them the awesome side of camp, if there are any. Mandi: *Glances at team* Why not a commercial where we can advertise all of the drama so far?] Jake: *thinks for a minute* Sure. Let's start. Mandi: KayKay, I'll set up the camera video since I taped most of my arrival here. *Takes out her video camera* Mandi: *Records the attachment of the video camera and tapes the arrival of the contestants and dramatic scenes* Jake: *behind scenes* Nice Mandi. Get Teddy and Koops fighting, would ya? Mandi: *Records the scenes of explosive fights, Gunter-Teddy, Teddy-Mandi and Koops-Teddy* We better win this challenge. Mandi: Why not, an epic romance? *Records two people kissing in the scene and a bear comes out of the bush; clawwing at them* Mandi: *Sets up technical effects to make it attractive* Now I'll make some final repairs. (CONF) Why am I working hard, well our team needs a win. :S Mandi: KayKay, I'll assign Kalylyn as the stage crew with Seth. Cat will advertise her funky cat food into our work. Me and Jake should develop the CD for the commercial. Jake: Ok then. *works with Mandi* Mandi: *Continues on working with the CD* Mandi: Okay, done* Finishes the CD copy* All we need is a little decoration. *Puts a sexy photo of Chris and attaches it on the CD* This'll work. ^-^ Jake: *laughs* Nice. Ok, so are we done? Mandi: I think so. Yep. *grins a bit* Seth: Oh yeah, he'll like that. ---- Mandi appears on the screen; with a background of the whole island Mandi: Hello, crazy cats. Have you ever felt bored of life, or wanted some to change your life forever? *Dramatic scenes of the current contestants arrival* Mandi: This is your freedom from the whole world, and it's only one application away! Jake: Welcome to the wonderful dreams of paradise, contestants all over Canada competing for one thing: 100,000 grand prize! Seth: Everyday, you will have to compete in challenges. And also, that night, someone will be voted off the show. Mandi: And they won't come back... ever. *rolleyes* The scene shifts to the explosive conflicts and fights, leading to the friendships built and Chris McLean shown in the effects Mandi: This same process continues throughout the entire season, with many surprises along the way, until one contestant is left. Those 17 losers battled it out for another million dollars And, in the end, it was a heroine that win the season. Jake: Watch Nalyd Renrut's Camp, as the drama goes down! Can you feel the crazy? ---- Fortune Commercial Deendee: Yo I should rap! Koops: I could do the talking part. Jacobisan: We should make it futuristic and unrealistic. Koops: I could start it off with something like, "Are you guys tired of having regular lives with days doing the same thing over and over again? Come on down to Nalyd Renrut's Camp, where you won't be disappointed." Gunter: I say we do something like Koops said, then it shows us having fun at the beach and there should be a guy and a girl kissing for a romance thing. Koops: Not a bad idea, Gunter. Keke: But that's not what this camp is like at all... Koops: Well, minus the fun on the beach part, it sounds like something that would happen here. Gunter: Thanks (CONF: I'm actually very useful, since I'm an actor this sohuld be easy) Ok we someone should say what Koops said, then it says "This experiance includes.................Action *shows 2 people doing something involved with action*...............Drama *it shows teddy gossiping*................Adventure *shows 2 people doing something adventurous*...................Romance *shows 2 people kissing*...................and Elimiantions *shows someone getting voted off and the rest off us are laughing* Deendee: I like it, G. You wanna just assign people to each part or somethin? Koops: That sounds like a plan. But who does what? Gunter: Who wants to assign parts? Jacobisan: Me. Me. Me. Gunter: Ok Teddy: What do I do? *Looks at the mirror* Gunter: You will do the gossip part, make sure to where lots of make-up (CONF: mostly to cover up her hideous face xD) Teddy: That's perfect! *Puts on make-up* Koops: I'll do the talking part, I guess. Teddy: That's perfect for your big mouth! *Smirks* Jacobasin: Heres what happens.. D:<. Koops talks and narrates the whole thing. Teddy starts gossip about Gunter, and then Gunter attacks Teddy and they get into a cat fight. Deendee and KeKe go into a drawer and pull out a spoon, dun dun dunnnn.... Gunter kisses a reflection fo himself from a mirrior; and Jacobasin is sent home. Gunter: I love Jacobasin's idea, let's get started! Teddy: *Gets into position* Koops: When do I begin? Gunter: Let's start know ---- *Koops appears on the screen* *Teddy is shown, and she points at Gunter* Gross, look at that guy! He must so ridiculously poor! *Teddy laughs at him* Koops: Hello, everyone! I'm here to tell about a wonderful place, but first, let me ask you something. Are you tired of your everyday, routine life? Do you just hate how bored you are and you just wanna get out but you don't have the money? Well, I'm here to remedy your problem right now, because I'm gonna tell you about Nalyd Renrut's Camp; the best camp around and guess what? It's free! (Deep voice shouts "Free!" after Koops says free) Best of all, its not just a camp, its also a reality show where you can win one million dollars! (Deep voice shouts "One million dollars!") You may be far away from your hometown, but ask yourself, is it worth it? (Deep voice shouts "It totally is!") So come on down to Nalyd Renrut's Camp, where you can be a total poser and still look awesome and no I'm not referring to my pal, Deendee. How was that? Teddy: That was horrible. I can do a better job Koops: Shut up and gossip. Teddy: You were supposed to narrate what we did, genius! Koops: Are you gonna moan during this challenge? If you are, then take a seat and wait for the loser boat to come get you. Teddy: *Crosses arms* Fine I'll stop Deendee: I liked it. Chris: Are you guys ready to do your final take? Teddy: I guess, but Koops needs to narrate and stick to Gunter's plan! *Glares at Koops* Koops: Well then define narrating in your own words, Teddy, because I'm pretty sure that is what you do when you narrate for a commerical. Teddy: Ugh, you know what? Never mind! Deendee: Let's start! ---- Teddy is shown, and she puts on an evil face. Koops: Hello, everyone! I'm here to tell about a wonderful place, but first, let me ask you something. Are you tired of your everyday, routine life? Deendee is shown looking tired of his everyday routine life Koops: Do you just hate how bored you are and you just wanna get out but you don't have the money? Teddy is shown shoving her money into the camera Koops: Do you just hate how bored you are and you just wanna get out but you don't have the money? Deep voice shouts "Free!" after Koops says free Koops: Best of all, its not just a camp, its also a reality show where you can win one million dollars! Deep voice shouts "One million dollars!" Koops: You may be far away from your hometown, but ask yourself, is it worth it? Deendee: It's worth it yo, forrealz. *whispers* Buy my album. Koops: So come on down to Nalyd Renrut's Camp, where you can be a total poser and still look awesome and no I'm not referring to my pal, Deendee. ---- Chris: Nice work. Teddy: I can't believe I only appeared twice! Koops: *whispers to Deendee* Maybe its because she just stood there and was useless. Teddy: *Looks at the camera, and polishes it* This is the tool that can make anyone famous! *Decorates it with flowers* Second Vote Nebulous Knights Vote (2) Addison: *sighs* Tara... Porthus: "Tara, perhaps this place isn't right for you." Johnson: Tara. Chris: Lata Tara. Day Three Camp Chat (3) Deendee: *wakes up, goes to shower, begins showering* Teddy: *Wakes up and goes to take a shower, then sings* I'm so pretty, I'm so pretty, I can't believe I'm so pretty! Keke: *Wakes up and heads to the shower* Hopefully no drama today... Jacobison: *woke up, scratched head, and spit on the floor* Clean up on isle sleepy head. Addison: *sits under a tree, writing in her journal* Seth: *wakes up* Made it to the 3rd day. I rule *heads to the shower* Mandi: *Wakes up and heads toward the boys cabin* Porthus, come outside! :@ Koops: *sits under the other side of the tree* If Teddy comes near me, I'm tossing that worm into the lake. Teddy: *Gets out of the shower and goes on her business without causing drama O.O* Jacobison: *walked out to dock half asleep,* Pretty little puppy. *pushed koops into water* (Conf) *fully awake* People push there doggies into lakes? SICKOS. Jake: *sleeps* Teddy: *Smirks at Koops* So sorry Koops! *Secretly laughs* Porthus: *Exits the boy's cabin, wearing his miniature sword replica around his neck* "Yes, Milady?" Deendee: *showers more* Getting clean, yo! Koops: *gets out of the lake, picks up Teddy and throws her into the lake* Keke: *Gets out of the shower, gets dressed and walks down to the dock* Kaylynn: *is sitting in a chair* Addison: *walks down to where the others are and observes them, holding her journal close* Deendee: *wraps towel around self, walks to cabin* Koops: (CONF) Teddy is on my last nerve twice, I'm almost close to just throwing a challenge so I can rid of her, but then we would start giving the other teams morale and that would be bad for us. So for the time being unfortunately, I have to deal with Daddy's Little Abomination. Mandi: *Glares and then grins at Porthus* Remember, our deal? Our team won the last challenge. ^-^ While you guys failed, now confess your secret. Seth: *dries off and heads to dock* Teddy: Ugh, you'll be hearing from Daddy! Koops: What will he do, give me counterfeit money? Jake: *surfs* Awesome waves here. Seth: Hey, um, I never really talked to you guys yet. Teddy: Ugh, yesterday it was confirmed his money is not conterfeit since your stupid talk made the police check his money yesterday! Porthus: *Hesitation flashes across his normally calm face* "...Right." *Motions toward the docks* "Follow me, Milady, if you would." Addison: *eyes widen at Teddy* Can't we all just get along?... Deendee: *gets dressed, walks up to Teddy and Koops* Yo, guys, stop fighting already. Koops: Tell her to quit starting stuff, I was minding my own business, and then I had to see her face. *goes back into cabin* If you need me, I'll be in bed. Mandi: Okay.. *Follows Porthus to he docks and smiles along the way* Teddy: Go ahead Koops! While in bed go think about how pathetic you are! Koops: *gets out of the cabin, flips off Teddy, then goes back in the cabin* Teddy: Ugh! *Throws a tree bark through the window* (If there is one xD) Seth: Whoa...I'm staying out of this *runs* Addison: *steps toward Teddy* Y-you need to c-cool it.. *clutches journal nervously* Teddy: *Glares at Addison* What did you say? Deendee: Teddy, chill, okay? Just go swimming or something, come on, it'll be fun. Porthus: *Sits once they arrive at their destination* "A deal is a deal. You won, and I was vanquished. It's time for me to honor my promise." Mandi: Mhm? *Stares into Porthus's dreamy eyes* (This feels weird xD) Addison: I said.... I said chill. Jake: *eats breakfast and sighs* Teddy: Addison... *Raises her hands* Let's be friends! *Hugs her* Porthus: *Pauses for a few moments, but finally speaks* "I hate my father." Addison: Oh... um... I'm... I gotta go.. *walks off* (CONF) teddy was really mean to Koops, and she's just friendly to me? *sigh* You can never tell when somebosy's lying straight to your face here... Koops: *in bed* When the time comes, I'll get my revenge and when that's done and over with, I'll be back to normal and that's when I'll try to find ideas on how to win this game. Mandi: *Suprisingly grins* So.. that's how you ended up in this place? Eh? Well you deserve to know my secret I guess. You may act as I'm rude but I'm always afriad of being uncool and I joined to win some money for my own needs. :S Deendee: *shrugs, dives head-first in lake* Woo! Teddy: Bye bye Addison! Teehee! (CONF: She's so pathetic) Keke: *Walks down to the water and sees Deendee swimming* Hello there :) Porthus: *Eyes narrow ever so slightly at her grin* "Don't mock my plight, Milady." Deendee: *sees Keke* Sup? *gets out, stands next to her* Sup, yo? Koops: *gets out of the cabin* Hey Keke, Jaco, and Deendee. Kaylynn: *to Teddy* You're not so perfect yourself. Keke: *To Deendee* Nothing much, trying to stay away from all the fighting. Mandi: Don't be so down, Porthus. I always knew you were special. *Glances at Porthus; and leans back* You should know by now how I feel about you. Addison: *walks up to Keke and Deendee* Mind if I sit? :/ Teddy: Was I talking to you Kaylynn? I don't think so *Pushes Kaylynn away* Keke: *To Addison* Go right ahead, we don't mind. Koops: *walks up to Keke, Deendee, and Addison* Any room for one more? Kaylynn: Um... Whatever. *walks away* Addison: *quietly* Thanks... *sits on the far end of the dock and writes in her journal* Porthus: *Looks out onto the lake, a bit puzzled* "I've been fighting for a long time, Milady. What if I don't?" Koops: *sits* I'm ready to vote Teddy out, what about you guys? Teddy: *Passes the table and spills her coffee on Koops* Oops! (Why does Teddy always have coffee? Lol xD) Deendee: Sure, watch me dive! *dives head first* Mandi: *Stares at Porthus* Then, stop fighting and start learning to be more open with people. *Slightly kisses him on the cheek and blushes for a bit* Koops: *picks up Teddy and chucks her into the lake, then dumps her coffee into the lake as well* Addison: *glances to Koops* Uh, hi... Koops: Hello. Addison: So, uh... *blushes lightly* Dramatic day, huh? Porthus: *Touches his cheek, but hastily stands a moment later* "It was nice...talking...to you, Milady, but I really must be going." *Runs off on a trek around the island to clear his head* Koops: Pretty much. With that thing *points to Teddy* anything can happen, and half the stuff that does happen is usually bad. Addison: Ah... So, you must not like her on your team, huh? Mandi: Uhhh... Bye. :| *Heads toward to the lake and spots Koops* How's your Teddy "situation"? Koops: Well, I dumped her into the lake along with that crap she calls coffee. Addison: *chuckles and nods* Mandi: *Glares at Addison and Koops* Blonde girl talking to you, guys. Koops: So...how's your team doing? *notices Mandi* Oh, hey Mandi, what's up? Mandi: *To Koops* Just hanging here since Porthus ditched me. (CONF:) *Sigh* I need to focus on the game. Koops: (CONF) As much as I hate Teddy, she is making me look good and in order to stay in the game and make alliances, I can use that to my advantage, because I hate her the most out of all of them. Keke: *Watches Deendee dive and jumps in* This is better than arguing. Deendee: *struggles to get back up, scrapes stomach on dock* Ouch ._. You gotta try the diving! Koops: Well it was nice talking to you, Addison. *jumps into the lake* Keke: Fine. *Sighs, gets out of the water, and dives back in* That was fun! Koops: I agree, this is pretty fun. Deendee: Watch me, Keke, watch me! *runs down duck, jumps, back flip, dives head first, gets out* WORD! Keke: O_o That was very eccentric... Koops: Not bad, D! Deendee: Impressed, Keke? *walks up to her* Keke: Yes, very. Just as long as you don't hurt yourself... Koops: I'm getting out. *gets out of the lake* Keke: (CONF) *Has a O_o face* I just had a vision... of Deendee and I kissing... then eating at a restaurant together... could it be? Teddy: *Heads to the lake and pushes Koops out of the way* It's time for some graceful swimming! Deendee: Teddy, yo, cut it out. Jake: (CONF) Everyone's arguing here. It's really annoying honestly Kaylynn: Teddy, you're burning bridges. Seth: Kaylynn eh? You have the same name as a maid in my Sims 2 game! Mandi: *To Seth* Seth, there's no point in arguing with a "troll" meaning Teddy. Koops: *sits* I wish we can all just vote her out and not care about teams at this moment. Mandi: *Glances at Koops* Patience is the key, she will get her karma ASAP. Johnson: *is sleeping in a random tree* Cat: (Srry I've been inactive.) *goes to lake* Porthus: *Returns from his trek around the island, looking winded but at peace, and heads for the boy's cabin* Teddy: *Glares at Mandi* I can tell karma catched up to your face. Do you want to join the ugly competition? Oh, right, no professionals allowed! *Laughs at Mandi and walks off* Mandi: *Grabs Teddy's hair and beats her down with a fist* You little troll! :@ Teddy: *Kicks Mandi in the face and pushes her into the lake* Get off me you poor dog! Kylee: yo/. (Sorry, computer is down, on a friends) Mandi: *Floating on the top of the lake* -________- I'm not in a good mood but I have a reason to win this next challenge. Teddy: *Dusts off her shirt* Ugh, I have Mandi germs all over me... Koops: (CONF) I wonder, if Teddy doesn't win, will her daddy disown her, because I would've done that a long time ago. Teddy: (CONF: Daddy, I demand a Venti Caramel Frappe! NOW!!!) *Helicopter comes by and drops off Teddy's drink* Thanks Daddy! Koops: *breaks into Teddy's confessional and steals her drink* It's mine now! Teddy: *Slaps Koops and dumps his face in the Frappe* Enjoy it, pig! Koops: *pours the rest of the frappe on Teddy's head* I don't want it anymore. Teddy: Ugh, you nasty little hog! *Throws a large tree bark at his face* Koops: *punches Teddy in the face, picks her up, and throws her in a random direction* Teddy: *Lands in the lake* YOU LOW-LIFE DOG!!! *Screams in frustration and runs to the showers WITHOUT getting tripped xD* Koops: *laughs* Teddy: (CONF: *Soaking wet* Audience, if you donate one cent to Daddy Ted, we all can help the low-life dog Earth calls Koops. Yes, we know, he has no life, but with one cent, he can buy himself a life on Craiglist. So please, donate one cent to my daddy, Ted!) Mandi: *Goes to the lake and spots Jacobasin* Sup? *To Jacobasin* Jacobasin: Nothing, glaring out into the lake to spot incoming trolls that are trying to doom all of us into internal slave ship.. I mean, LOOK a butterfly! Mandi: Ooooh, a butterfly. Nice try, Jacobasin. ;) *Points to the spider eating the butterfly* Jacobasin: Nooo! SPIDERRRRR!!! NOOOOOOO. Challenge Three Chris: Today we're doing an EPIC RAP BATTLE OF NALYD RENRUT CAMPS! Each team must pick 2 people who will participate. Deendee: ME ME ME. Koops: This challenge was not made for someone like me. Jake: I can't rap. As team leader, I choose Mandi, and anyone other than me :| Kaylynn: I'll do it if nobody else will. Johnson: :| I can't. Addison: I can't rap... but, I'll try... Johnson: Ugh, fine, I'll go. -_- Chris: Alright, we have Deendee and TBA, Mandi and Kaylynn, Addison and Johnson. Jacobasin: I guess my team wont do this so I will do it D:<. Seth: Ugh, I'll rap. Chris: Alright, we have Deendee and Jacobasin, Mandi and Kaylynn, Addison and Johnson. I will pair everyone up. The first person will get one verse, then the next person gets a verse. Then do that again so everyone gets two verses. Deendee vs. Mandi Deendee: Everybody knows that you're just a blond flirt But you're gonna go gray after hearing my words My words, they gon' whip you up into a frappe But I'm done for now dawg, guess its your turn to rap, eh Mandi: How cute a little rapping puppy Psyche. You're more like a rejected cutlit. I'm so famous you can find me on any TV. But not you homie Deendee. Deendee: Second verse, same as the first But ya know I'm bout to own ya a whole lot worse! Gonna leave you crying like that girl who loves cats Bee-tee-dubs, I think your dress makes you look FAT. Mandi: Ha, DeenDee, you just rap all the time But look now you're not worth a dime You may think you own everything you tell Now look at you just a fail Kaylynn vs. Addison Addison: Um…*breaths heavily* Yo, girl, The sight of you makes me hurl! Where’d you get that nail polish? It’s certainly something they need to abolish. Kaylynn: Well, you know Addison. It is time for your end. We all know you team is gonna lose. And that is something you cannot refuse. Addison: Oh, Kaylynn, Your name should really be a sin. You’re what I call overconfident, And to me; that aint worth a cent. Kaylynn: Now, you see I don't rap alot. But, all your rhymes will be for not. Now you see, you'll be unable to make it over these hurtles. It'll be me who stands in the winners circle. Jacobasin vs. Johnson Jacobasin: Turn it up, TURN THE MUSIC UP, whatever.. Son, you dont know. How I go, looking at my flow being...like WOAH, man you be really slow, Hey Joe! Follow me, there's always tommorow, but ima blow you, then throw you, then show you, that I'm the king of rap! Johnson: *sighs* Well I got something for you, boy. My rhymes are something you really wont enjoy. I'm tired of all this slow moving. So let's move on and start your schooling. Jacobasin: *awkward silence* Uh, huh? Uh, yeah, uh, HUH. Yeah. See, I'm legend, who the best? By the hour. It ain't nothing to be, I'm the best. It's kind of like I'm blessed, I know your hearts beating agaisnt your chest. But I guessed, that you know the rest. I digest your raps, like a cookie. Now step up to plate, and take a test, and hurry up, and get DRESSED. Johnson: Well, something is really clear to me. Your rap's as boring as history. You don't have the reason, or the rhyme. So I don't see why you waste your time. Results from Raps Deendee vs. Mandi - Deendee Kaylynn vs. Addison - Addison Jacobasin vs. Johnson - Jacobasin Chris: 2 points for Team Fortune, 1 for Nebulous Knights, Team Awesomeness is up for elimination. Third Vote Team Awesomeness Vote (3) Jake: I vote Seth Kaylynn: I vote out Seth. By the way, I don't rap in real life, EVER. Cat: Sorry, Seth. *votes Seth* Chris: So long, Seth. Day Four Camp Chat (4) Deendee: *wakes up, wraps towel around waist, goes to shower, showers* Yo, yo, gettin' clean yo. Soap and shampoo, word! Jacobasin: *woke up and walked into shower* Uhh, ew. Its dirty. Kaylynn: Um. Deendee, I think that last challenge is over. You can stop now. Keke: *Wakes up* O_o I missed the whole third challenge... I can sleep for a long time. Deendee: Dont talk to me while I'm shampooing, yo. *shampoos* :D (CONF) Cat: Team Awesomeness isn't doing so awesome... Cat: Hey, Keke... Porthus: *Wakes up, grabs a towel, and heads for the showers, treading softly* Deendee: *continues showering* GETTING CLEAN DAWG. Teddy: *Throws a bar of soap at Deendee* Shut up!!! *Takes a shower* Jacobasin: I suggest you make friends Teddy, or you will go home. Teddy: *Facepalms* Okay, Jacobasin, I wasn't talking to you, so hush Deendee: *gets out wrapped in towel* Yo, cool it, Teddy. Kaylynn: (CONF) Teddy is digging herself a hole she can't get out of. Teddy: Deendee, don't tell me to cool it! *Pushes Deendee and walks out* Mandi: *Glances over Teddy* Hi, Teddy. Your shoes look really nice, maybe you should teach me a thing or two. (CONF) Sucking-up is the best way to bring friends. Deendee: *mutters* Spoiled brat... *goes to guys cabin to get dressed* Teddy: *Raises eyebrows at Mandi* Um, thanks Keke: *Smiles* Hello Cat. Johnson: *leans by his usual tree, as if in thought* Teddy: *Walks past Johnson in anger, and pushes him* Get out of my way! Johnson: Woah. *smirks, then gets back to thinking* Cat: I wish my team could win some. Your team does well in every challenge. Kyle: Yup, I'm epic... (My computer's finally fixed :D ) (Koops: Due to technical difficulties with BOTH computers, I'm forced to be inactive until one of them is fixed. I hope my team understands the situation and I'll be back when my computer is finally fixed.) Challenge Four Chris: The first two teams to have three people jump off the cliff into the shark-infested waters below will win immunity! Deendee; *in bathing suit* Um... Maybe I won't go first, yo. :| Mandi: *Jumps off cliff* Johnson: Ugh. *jumps off cliff* Addison: *turns to Johnson and Kyle* Let's do this. *jumps* Jake: *jumps* Keke: *Looks over the edge* Well, I don't see dying anytime soon in my future. *Jumps off the cliff* Kyle" *jumps* Deendee: *jumps* WHOOOOOOOOOOOOA! Chris: 2 jumpers for Team Awesomeness, 3 for the nebulous knights, 2 for Team Fortune! Teddy: Whatever...I'm going to get my hair done later anyway *Jumps* Chris: Team Awesomness loses! Deendee: WOO! *hugs Teddy* Way to go! Teddy: Ugh...whatever... *Barely smiles and goes with the hugging* Fourth Vote Team Awesomeness Vote (4) Mandi: I think I speak for everyone, I vote Cat. Bye. *waves* (Jake and Mister E voted for Cat as well, Sorry Jess :() (Nalyd: I need to hear it from them. Okay, mr e's vote counts.) Kaylynn: I vote for Cat, I'm sorry. (I'm just confirming. :P) Jake: Cat. Chris: Cat is out. Day Five Camp Chat (5) Deendee: *showering* Hm... Wonder if there'll be a merge soon. Addison: *writing in her journal under a tree* Teddy: Hey Addison! *Sits down next to her* (CONF: Ugh...what kind of person has a journal with them? That makes her even more pathetic) Johnson: *walks around camp, then spots Addison and Teddy* Hmmm... *sits down by a tree at a reasonable distance from them* Teddy: *Walks away from Addison and pushes Johnson* I hate you! Keke: *Yawns and gets dressed* Who knows what today holds... oh wait, I do. Addison: *sees Teddy and stops writing* That's not very nice... Kyle: (CONF) Woot final 13!! Epic!! I find Keke attractive, Teddy scares me. (NON-CONF) Hey Addison, what you writing? Addison: *quickly slams journal shut* Uh... crappy romantic novel? (CONF) As if. v,v Kyle: Meh okay, I'll be in the showers. *goes to cabin and wraps towel around waist* (CONF) I have abs, but I really don't care. Johnson: *continues sitting by tree, looking around camp* Deendee: *gets dressed, swims* Sup yo? Keke: *Walks out to the water* Hey Deendee. Deendee: Yo, gurl, you look fiiiiiiine. Whatchu doin? Keke: O_o Thank you? I was just getting ready to swim... Deendee: *dives in head first* Well come on in, the water's great. Mandi: *Wakes up and heads to the lake* Sup, guys? Keke: *Dives into the lake and swims over to Deendee* This is fun :) Deendee: *splashes her, laughs, turns to swim away* Catch me if you can! :p Mandi: Listen! *screams at KeKe and DeenDee* I have a request, team-to-team. Keke: *Closes her eyes for a second, and swims after Deendee* I know your every move. Mandi: *Quietly steals off KeKe and DeenDee's clothes; hiding them behind her back while whistling* (Nalyd: I'm guessing you dont mean the clothes they're wearing? xD) Deendee: *rolls eyes, swims to Mandi* Sup? (Yeah, xD.) Mandi: Okay, first off we all know we want Teddy gone yet you still beat us in challenges. How is that? *Rolling her eyes swiftly at Deendee* Keke: Because I built of a team of victory. (Nalyd: So now I'm confused, what clothes are you referring to? xD) Deendee: We wanna win, yo. Keke: Exactly. We are the strongest team. Mandi: Was I talking to you, Kiwi, right? *Glares at KeKe, glancing at her bathing suit* By the way, try spandex as I can see your hairy legs. Deendee: *jumps outta water, gets all up in Mandi's face* Yo don't be talkin' no disrespect to Keke! Mandi: *Easily kicks Deendee in the groin, and whispers* Nice try, boy. *Glares at KeKe* Have a nice life, once I cream your team into next week. >-> Deendee: *cringes* Not cool yo! I challenge you to a... a... EPIC RAP BATTLE OF NALYD RENRUT CAAAAAMPS! Wait, nevermind, too much pain. *collapses* You can hurt me physiclly, but you will not break my spirit! Keke: *Stares at legs* I see no hair. That girl is delusional.*Gets out of the water and slaps Mandi* Deendee: *jumps up* GIRL FIGHT YO! Keke: *Pulls Mandi's hair* You can not defeat my team. Mandi: You did not just slap me. Ghetto Queen. *slaps KeKe* Deendee: *stands between the girls* Whoa, stop it. Keke: *Kicks Mandi in the shin* Don't mess with me. Mandi: If you can predict stuff, predict pain. >-> *Punches KeKe on the chest* Johnson: *walks over to the girls, and starts to pull KeKe away* Woah, this has gotta stop. Keke: *Blows air at her hair angrily* This is NOT OVER! :@ Mandi: Cocky, little diva wannabe! :@ *storms off to the girls' cabin* Johnson: *lets go of Keke* Okay, I think I can trust you to stay away from trouble. Keke: *Sighs* Of course. *Sits by the lake* Mandi: Ugh. -_- *Puts make-up around her face, and covers up her scars* (CONF) I was always beaten by my mother, how do you think I turned out tough? Johnson: *sighs, and then speaks under breath* Why do females have to be so difficult. Kyle: (CONF) Teddy's so strange, Mandi worries me, it's just ugh. (NON-CONF) *gets out of shower, and gets dressed* Teddy: *Showers* I'm so perfect...I'm so perfect... Porthus: *Sits on the dock, looking intensely out at the lake* "I must give this next task my all. I must prove my worth to my teammates." Jake: (CONF) My team is toast. We need to win this challenge! And I mean it! Koops: (CONF) I just noticed Team Awesomeness is not looking too awesome lately; if they don't win these next few challenges, not one person from that team will merge. They'll be the next Team Victory. Kyle: (CONF) Final 13!! WOO-HOO! I'm really happy to have made it this far, all we gotta do is keep winning, or getting second! Challenge Five Chris: We're putting on a talent show! Pick three people on your team to perform, perform whenever you're read. Nebulous Knights Auditioning Addison: I could sing...? Johnson: Well, only one of us will end up sitting out, so I suppose you're in. Kyle: I could juggle some knives, pretty good entertainment, eh? Addison: Okay, since we have three, let's just all compete. :) Johnson: Well, my talent isn't exactly the most eye-catching... Kyle: Porthus is nowhere to be seen, plus, we have Addison's singing, and my knife-juggling. Johnson: I suppose I'll have to be good enough to get us at least second. Kyle: Excatly.. Are we ready to perform? Johnson: He said we could perform whenever, so I guess you guys can go. Porthus: "I could display my swordsmanship for the contest, if it came down to it." *Turns to Johnson* "Could I take your spot in the competition, comrade?" Johnson: Please, take it. Nebulous Knights Performing Addison: *walks up to microphone* Alright... *taps her foot as familiar music begins to play* ... I know a place Where the grass is really normal Warm, hot and boring There must be bugs in the water Sippin’ crap and juice Layin’ underneath the Oak trees (Undone) The boys, strain their eyes Tryin’ not to get a glance at us (at us) You could travel the world And find a million different places that are more fun than this Once you party with us You’ll be lookin’ for rope, just a fair warnin’ Nalyd Renrut girls, we’re unthinkable All gray hoodies alright Pale white skin so cold We’ll freeze your water (“Oh” string) Nalyd Renrut girls, we’re unforeseeable Odd, rotten, weak, we got it unlocked East-coast; what? Now put your tomatoes up (“Oh” string) Crazy, pale, weak and—*tomatoes thrown at singer* Addison: *wipes tomatoes from her face* Ugh... How'd I do? Chris: Great job! 9/10 Kyle: *begins juggling two knives high in the air* Now, you may think this is very easy, but actually, it's very dangerous, for professionals only, I'm certified! *grabs another knife* I'm now juggling three knives! *juggles faster* I've been a few circues throughout my life! *grabs two knives* I'm now juggling 5 knives! And just for you, I'll throw in two more! *continues juggling* Well, that's my act, thank you, thank you! How'd I do? Chris: 7/10, one for each knife. Kyle: Let's go Porthus!! WOO-HOO! Porthus: *Retreats to the cabin for a moment, and returns with a covered longsword* "I am one with the blade." *Salutes an unseen enemy, and then slices left and right, cutting the air in half, it seems* "Hah!" *He swipes at an unseen foe's head, but quickly dives backwards as an invisible blade nearly causes him injury, before parrying the invisible onslaught, until he cannot do so anymore, and dives to the left, rolling and landing cleanly on his feet again* "Yah!" *He stabs fiercely at the foe, and smiles as his covered blade connects, apparently, and kneels on the ground gently, as if lowering a still form to the ground* "My performance is complete, and I am content." Chris: *claps slowly* I... I... 10. Total of 26. Addison: Yes! :D *runs up to Porthus and hugs him* We did it! *notices what she's doing, blushes and un-hugs* Nice job. Kyle: YES!! Nice job man! *high fives Porthus, Addison, and Johnson* Porthus: "I hope this somewhat makes up for my lackluster participation so far, Milady, comrades." Johnson: Great job Porthus, you did way better than I would've done. Team Awesomeness Auditioning Mandi: I'll do ballet, I guess. Chris: If just one of you guys, I'll score you out of 30. Kaylynn: I'll play meh electric guitar. :3 Chris: Perform! All three of you have to anyway. GO. Team Awesomeness Performing Mandi: *Performs gracefully doing ballet moves all over the stage; she ends her moves with a back, hand-stand twist and ending it with a full crotch drop* Thank you. :) Kaylynn: Uh... H-hi. *Pulls off a mindblowing performance, her fingers went over the strings perfectly, creating an amazing tune* T-thank you. *walks off the stage* Chris: Dot dot dot... yeah you lose. Team Fortune Auditioning Deendee: I can rap! Jacobasin: I can.. tell a story. Keke: ... You should all know what I can do ;) Deendee: Looking good isn't a talent. *winks* (xD) What is it? Keke: (xD) I can tell fortunes and see into the future. Deendee: Sweet! You can do that. Jacobasin, will it be a good story, yo? Jacobasin: *trys to act like Deendee* Yo yo, It'd be tricked out. About magic, and dragons and warrors. Keke: *Laughs* We're so gonna win. Deendee: K, one of you can go start performing then! Keke: Jacobasin, you should go first. Team Fortune Performing Jacobasin: *narrated his story like Morgan Freeman* Once, In a magical kingdom.. named Camps Wiki; was under war by evil trolls. However, there was this one tripumhant hero, his name was Nalyd. Nalyd appeared on day, through all the darkness; with his sidekick. Her name was Leshawnafan. Nalyd was a warrior with a stick, and Leshawnafan was a magician. Leshwanafan was Nalyd's hostage/teemmate. Nalyd.. tried hitting things with the stick, but it broke on contact. So Leshawnafan used a magical spell to make him into a lizard. Leshawanafan then stomped on him, and then went home. The true story of deception. Keke: My turn! *Gets on stage and stands across from Jacobasin* Would you like your future told? Chris: 6 points, Jacobasin. Jacobasin: Don't you mean.. my FORTUNE told. If so. Yes. *awkwardly smiled* Keke: *Glares* Whatever. *Grabs Jacobasin's hand and closes eyes* I see... I see... you living a happy life, getting married at the age of 25. You will have 3 kids, and you will be a cook. You will own a five-star restaurant, and make a name for yourself in the world of chefs. Not all of your life will be peaceful, though. When your about to retire, someone will set fire to your restaurant, with you in it, and you will die, leaving your wife all alone. *Opens eyes* That is your fortune. Jacobasin: *looks at KeKe with blank eyes*- - Lol whut? Keke: Don't question it. Chris: Ooh, spooky. 7/10 Finish it up Deendee. Deendee: See you sitting on the dock Heart cold and hard like a rock Put my hand in my pocket, looking for a key to unlock it You stand up and knock it Out of my hand and into the water, no money, couldn't have bought her Everything in the world, but I want that girl To know how I hate seeing her walk away See it day after day But that's the price I pay. Deendee: *drops mic* Word, yo. Chris: 8/10, bringing your team's total to 21. Fifth Vote Team Awesomeness Vote (5) Mandi: I vote Jake off. Kaylynn: I think Fortune should have lost. But, whatever. I'll vote out Jake. Chris: Jake is out. Day Six Camp Chat (6) Deendee: *showers* Keke: *Wakes up and sighs* This camp is getting intense. Kyle: Wew.. Final 12 :D *starts sketching a new superhero* I've kinda been working on an comic Kaylynn: *sigh* There is no point anymore. I have no hope of winning. Mandi: *In the girls cabin* Ugh, well I'm gonna be the soul survivor soon. Chris: New teams! Deendee: *wraps towel around waist, runs out of shower* New teams?! Johnson: *annoyed* What? Kyle: Aw, crap! Challenge Six Chris: Everyone must come up with challenges. The first team to come up with three good ones will win immunity. Deendee: Rap battle? Kyle: Food fight? Johnson: *sighs* Trivia challenge? Kyle: Hmm... a paintball war? Jacobasin: A virtual battle on top of the grave of an evil overlord. Mandi: How about a beauty contest between the ladies of each team? :P Chris: So far I like Food fight, Paintball, and Beauty contest. 3 points for the Knights, the knights win! Sixth Vote Team Awesomness Vote (6) Jacobasin: I vote Gunter, this vote is purely personal. Johnson: Gunter. Addison: Gunter... Keke: The boy who does nothing, Gunter. Chris: Gunter is out. Day Seven Camp Chat (7) Deendee: *while showering You better lose yourself in the music, the moment... Kyle: (CONF) Woot we won :D (NON-CONF) I'll be in the cabins. Addison: (CONF) I must of slept through yesterday. I really hope merge is soon, because the new teams are very comforting... Mandi: ~Starts showering and grabs soap; washing out her hair~ Deendee: *hears somebody in shower stall next to his* Yo, I ain't been to an elimination yet! Woo hoo! Addison: *sits on a picnic table, writing in her journal* Kyle: *begins showering* I can see you from the other side, the grass is in oasis green, my house is burnt to ashes I'm no longer in between, RIP, RIP, you and me. Challenge Seven Chris: Pick one male and one female for your team and design an outfit for them! They will then model it! Team Awesomeness Models Addison: I'll model, I guess.... Jacobasin: Sure. Ill do it. Team Awesomeness Modeling Jacobasin: *walks down the run way with signature Chris McLean pants, and a Chris Mclean is so super hot shirt* ;) I wonder who my favorite host is. Addison: *walks on runway in a plain white bikini, her hair flowing* ... *mumbles* stupid seduction... Nebulous Knights Models Deendee: Yo, who wants to go? Mandi: I guess that's me. Kyle: I'll go too I suppose. Deendee: Cool, yo. Costume ideas? Nebulous Knights Modeling Mandi: *Walks down the Ile; wearing a super hot red dress and red boots* Hello, Chris McLean. *does poses for the cameras and judges; winking at the pictures* Kyle: *walks down the runway, wearing a leather jacket, tight jeans, and biker boots* It's my summer look. *poses at the cameras and judges* Modeling Results Chris: For clearly putting more thought into their costumes, I declare the Nebulous Knights the winners! Though, Addison, you looked hot. Seventh Vote Team Awesomeness Vote (7) (Nalyd: Keke told me she votes for Addison on chatango before she left) Jacobasin: I vote Addison. Addison: *eyes widened at Jacobbasin* You... lied... *votes Jacobasin* Johnson: So sorry, Addison, but it looks like your time is up. Chris: Addison is out. Day Eight Camp Chat (8) Deendee: *showers, wraps towel around waist, goes to cabin* Kyle: *showers, changes into clothes, then heads into mess hall* (CONF) I feel bad for Addison, a former teammate, but she was going to vote me off, luckily teams switched, my team has won both so far. Jacobasin: I lied? Pshh. I'm just simply playing the game. What an intresting turn of events last night. Deendee: *puts on bathing suit, dives into lake* Mandi: ~Runs to the lake; and swims playfully~ Kyle: *puts swim trunks on, jumping in lake* Man, I love winning :D Teddy: I knew I would get it this far! Daddy never lies! *Jumps in the lake and slaps Kyle for the fun of it* Kyle: You're lucky we've won both times, you need to get more active, or you'll meet your end in the game, got it? *slaps Teddy back, and jumps out of lake* Teddy: How dare you? I've been more active than you overall! Mind your own pathetic business *Pushes Kyle* Kyle: *shoves Teddy* Oh please, you've missed the past 3 challenges, not helping us win at all. You're lucky we're picking up your slack. Deendee: *gets out of lake, stands between Kyle and Teddy* Stop fighting, yo! Porthus: *Isolated, practices his sword-fighting* Teddy: And you're lucky you actually can get some friends right now. You didn't do much in the beginning, so shut that mouth of yours! Kyle: Because my computer broke down? Pssh. at least I can get along with people. Porthus: *Lowers his sword, and heads for the docks* Kyle: Aw man, poor Kaylynn, she was one of last original Team Awesomeness members. Johnson: *stomps foot on the ground* (CONF) Now my team is down to three members, and I'm toast if we dont win. Kyle: (CONF) Yay, 6-3, I'm liking these odds :D I'm in the final 9, my cousin Dustin's so annoying, no wonder he was eliminated, landing him in 13th place last season. >.> Teddy: (CONF: Everyone's so annoying and pathetic here. Porthus really needs to like, update himself, Kyle is stupid, Koops is plain pathetic, and Deendee is so stupid. Anyone else is like a whatever, you know?) Deendee: Merge! woo! *cannonball into lake* Teddy: The...merge? So that means everyone for themselves? Kyle: (CONF) WOO-HOO! MERGE! (NON-CONF) *jumps into lake* YEAHHHH!!!! Deendee: Yeah, Teddy. *gets out of lake, walks by Teddy laughing* Bet you wish you'd been nicer to people, huh? Kyle: *laughs, then showers* I'm so excited. *gets clothes on, and walks into cabin* Mandi: *Smiles and the glares at Teddy* Hm... >~> Kyle: Wow, I totally forgot I had this. Hey Deendee, Mandi, want to play Dungeons and Dragons? Mandi: *Confuzzled to Kyle* What is that again? Kyle: I have no clue, my grandma has bad hearing, and she thought I said I wanted Dungeons and Dragons, but I meant Transformers 3 for wii, she's a pretty bad fail, Deendee, have you ever played Dungeons and Dragons? Keke: *Jumps out of her bed suddenly* O_o Hi guys... Kyle: Hello, Keke. Teddy: *To Deendee* In fact I don't wish I've been nicer to you pigs...it's just that I'll miss having people do things for me!